


casting devious stares

by angelsaves



Category: Watcher Entertainment (YouTube)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M, past Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: In which there is a weird candy out there that makes people unbearably horny and unable to get off solo, and Ryan doesn't catch Steven in time to stop him from making the same mistake Ryan did. (Or was it a mistake?)In other words, Ghoulden Boys sex pollen.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	casting devious stares

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to bee, crash, and mardia for beta; the disk orb for encouragement; and that tiny couch for inspiration.
> 
> title from "sex & candy" by marcy playground because, well, i had to.

"Ooh, this looks good," Steven says, one night when the three of them are working late and everyone else has gone home, and Ryan looks up. Steven's going through the mail from their new PO box, and—what is that he's holding? Oh, _no_. Ryan can practically hear the record scratch on the soundtrack of his life when he sees the horribly familiar candy wrapper in Steven's hand.

"I don't think you should —" Ryan says, reaching out to bat the dangerous candy out of Steven's hand, but it's like he's going in slow motion. His hand touches Steven's right _after_ Steven pops the candy into his mouth.

"What?" Steven asks, the picture of innocence. "It's good! It tastes kind of like... mmm, peppery licorice."

"I know," Ryan says glumly. He can remember exactly what that candy tasted like, just like he can remember how Shane's tongue felt in his mouth, and what it was like coming all over Shane's chest, and, of course, the way they'd _never fucking talked about it._

Maybe it won't happen like that for Steven. Maybe it only affects people who've had sex before. That sounds legit, right? _Sure_ , Ryan decides. _Steven will be just fine._

Then, of course, Shane comes out of the bathroom and sees the discarded wrapper. "Uh-oh," he says, and his eyes meet Ryan's. "Did you —?"

"I'm not _that_ stupid," Ryan snaps. It hadn't been his fault the first time, either. How was he supposed to know that taking candy from strangers was a bad idea? ...Okay, well, when he puts it like that, maybe he _is_ that stupid. But it's not his fault that somebody mailed them some, not this time.

"Hey! Nobody here is stupid," Steven says, the candy making a visible bulge in his cheek.

"I tried to stop him," Ryan says, when Shane's gaze doesn't leave his. "He's quick, that Lim-berry boy is."

"Does he know?" Shane inquires.

"Know what?" Steven asks. He crunches his candy loudly, making Ryan and Shane both wince. "You're being weird again, guys."

"Well, you're about to be weird, too," Shane says, with a brittle kind of brightness that makes Ryan ache. "That's not just any candy you just chomped."

Steven's eyes widen cartoonishly. "Is it drugs?"

"Kind of," Ryan says. "It, uh — the time I had it, uh..." He looks to Shane for help, but, being deeply and profoundly an asshole, Shane just raises his eyebrows and gestures for Ryan to go on. "I was desperate to, uh, you know..."

Apparently, Steven doesn't know. "What? Desperate to what?"

"Get...get off." 

"Like blue balls? Ryan," Steven says gently, "even I know you can't die of blue balls. That's just cultural pressure."

Is this the worst thing that's ever happened to Ryan? It might be. He looks over at Shane again, but he's still not offering any assistance. "Yeah, but usually you can, uh..." 

Steven still looks blank, tilting his head like maybe it'll make sense from a slightly different angle.

"You know... take care of it yourself." Steven nods slowly, and Ryan makes himself continue. "And I couldn't, uh... do that. It didn't work, and it... it hurt. I needed, uh... I needed a hand. From a friend. From Shane."

"Oh." Steven looks relieved. "Well, I have a lot of experience with restraint. I'm sure it wasn't fun for you, but, well, not having sex is what i do all the time." The mild condescension would be really irritating from anyone else, but Steven is just so damn sweet about it that Ryan can't be too mad.

"Good luck," Shane says, fucking _finally_ speaking up.

"Thanks!" Steven gives them a sunny smile and turns back to his work.

Ryan groans. Tonight is going to _suck._

* * *

About an hour later, Steven shifts in his seat. _Here we go_ , Ryan thinks, resigned. It had only taken twenty minutes for it to get unbearable when it happened to Ryan. He'd been thinking that Steven really might be able to hold out.

He wonders who Steven will ask for help, when it turns out he can't.

Steven shifts again, then squirms. The tops of his ears are flushing red. Ryan feels bad for the guy, he really does. The memories of his... incident are still crystal clear, even though it was months ago, sharp-edged with how much he'd _wanted_ , with how good it felt, with embarrassment afterwards.

Maybe he should offer to help Steven out. What if Steven was also dealing with a crush on Shane, and he asked Shane for help, and then Shane was weird about it with _both_ of them? They'd have to form a club, one for guys who'd experienced Shane "Love 'em and Leave 'em" Madej's brand of lanky, unsettlingly attractive... whatever.

The thought crosses his mind that, just maybe, this idea is less about generosity and more about jealousy. It's barely possible that Ryan doesn't want to think about Shane with anyone else. That would be weird, though; weird and possessive and not what friends do, so that's clearly not what is happening here.

Steven squirms again and lets out the softest little moan. The room goes dead quiet. Into the silence, Steven says in a stage whisper, "You didn't tell me it would be this bad."

Ryan cringes. "I tried, buddy," he says weakly, knowing as the words leave his mouth that he could probably have tried harder.

"Do..." Shane clears his throat. "Do you want help?"

The three of them have all swiveled around to face each other by now, their gazes darting back and forth from face to face. Steven shifts his weight again, and Ryan tries really, really hard not to look at his crotch.

Steven takes a deep breath, then lets it out. "Yes," he says.

"Which one of us?" Ryan asks, surprised at how much he hopes it's him.

Now Steven is _really_ blushing. "...Both?" he suggests.

All of the blood in Ryan's body tries to rush to his head and his dick at the same time, and he almost falls out of his chair. "Both?"

"Might as well, uh, start with a bang, right?" Steven laughs awkwardly. "Is that how you say it?"

"It is now," Shane says, voice thick. "Are you sure? Do you have a—a vision?"

Steven ducks his head. "Actually..."

* * *

And that's how Ryan ends up on his knees in front of the tiny couch in their Breather office. Steven is sitting on Shane's dick while Ryan sucks him off, because apparently this was Steven's _vision_ , Jesus Christ have mercy. It hadn't taken much—or really, any—persuasion for him to get Ryan and Shane on board, to be fair.

("Why do you have lube and condoms at work?" Ryan demanded.

Shane didn't look at him. "Always be prepared, Ryan," he said. "It's the code.")

Ryan's good at this, he knows; he sucked enough dicks in bar bathrooms trying to get over Shane to pick up a few skills. He hollows his cheeks around Steven's cock and lets his gaze flick upward — and hoo boy, that was a mistake; Shane is looking back at him, his eyes dark and steady.

He can't help it, he moans through his mouthful, and Shane's eyes widen. "Fuck," Shane says quietly, and his hips buck up off the couch. Steven makes a pleased humming sound and rocks back onto Shane's cock, and Ryan follows him like a magnet. It's like a feedback loop, or something.

God, Ryan could've sworn he put a lid on his thing for Steven ages ago. Of course, he could've sworn he'd put a lid on his thing for Shane, too. That seems to have backfired on him, but he can't exactly say he's regretting it right now. Ryan pulls back and gets his mouth on Steven's balls, and he can't resist rubbing behind them with one fingertip, right up to Steven's rim, where he can feel Shane hard and thick inside him.

"Oh, _oh!_ " Steven is breathing hard now, face damp and red, eyes squeezed shut. "Ryan, that feels so good!"

"Oh, _Ryan_ feels good, huh?" Shane says, in that jocular tone he has that means he's about to become a total competitive nightmare.

"You feel good too!" Steven says, apparently blessedly ignorant of how he's about to get _wrecked._ "I—oh—just wanted to reward Ryan's spirit of— _oh!_ "

Shane is really giving it to him, one leg braced on the floor for leverage; Ryan can tell, because every thrust shoves Steven's cock deeper into Ryan's throat. He puts the hand he isn't using to feel where Steven and Shane are joined on Shane's knee, just to ground himself.

"How's that?" Shane asks solicitously. He bites Steven's neck a little, making him yelp. "Is that good?"

"Shane!" Steven cries out. "Yes, it's—oh! Do that again!"

Ryan watches Shane suck a hickey onto Steven's neck, and he slips just the very tip of his finger into Steven's ass, next to Shane. That's it, then: Steven shouts and arches his back, and Ryan swallows around him as he comes.

"Oh _man_ ," Steven says, leaning back against Shane's chest. "That was awesome. Good teamwork, guys."

"You done?" Shane asks. "Or can I —"

"No, yeah, please!" Steven flaps one hand. "Carry on, or whatever. Feels good."

Ryan starts to withdraw his finger, and Shane rasps out, "Ryan, don't you dare."

"Oh," Ryan says. Shane's face is doing something complicated. He fucks into Steven, once, twice, three times, and then groans with pleasure as his dick pulses against Ryan's finger. _Fuck._

"Now," Steven says happily, "I want to suck Ryan's dick. Shane, will you help me?"

"Talk about coming in with a bang," Shane says under his breath. Ryan sits back on his heels and watches Steven clamber off of Shane's dick, still hard and shiny, with a little assistance from Shane's big hands around his waist.

"Why not?" Steven says, like all of this is reasonable and normal. "Should Ryan sit on the couch?"

"Probably," Shane says. "And take off his pants."

"Cool. Well?" Steven raises his eyebrows at Ryan.

"I've lost control of my life," Ryan says, but he does it, sitting bare-assed on the couch next to Shane, Steven between his spread thighs.

"Do I just—?" Instead of finishing his sentence, Steven puts his mouth on Ryan's cock.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " Ryan drops his head back against the couch. Even though Steven's gotten off, so the weird horny candy should have worn off too, he's going after Ryan like he's desperate for it.

Shane rubs his thumb soothingly against Ryan's neck—when did he put his arm around him?—and says, "You're doing a great job."

Steven's eyes crinkle, like he's pleased with himself, and Ryan pets his dark blue hair, ruffling it a little. It's—God, he never thought—

"Pull off, Steven," Shane says.

"Mmm?"

"He's going to come." Shane's hand tightens on Ryan's shoulder. "Right, Ryan?"

It's like a punch to the gut. Ryan's breath rushes out of him, and he pulls his cock out of Steven's mouth just in time to come into his own fist. Some of it drips onto Steven's bare thigh anyway; while Ryan pants for air, Steven gets a little of it on his finger and tastes it. "Huh," he says, and licks his lips.

"You're going to kill us both," Ryan says, impressed.

"That was good, right?" Steven hops up and flops himself, still naked, across both Ryan and Shane's laps. "Did you guys like it too?"

"Yeah, Steven, I liked it," Shane says. "Thanks for—you know. Trusting us, I guess."

"Yeah, of course!" Steven settles into a more comfortable position. "I mean, once I figured out you guys were together, I kind of had this thing about, what if we _all_ , but I never would have asked, not without—hey, what was with that candy, anyway?"

There is a long, awkward pause. The bottom of Ryan's stomach sinks. "We're not," he says, and swallows. "Together."

Steven twists to look at him, brows creasing. "You're not? But..."

"It's okay," Shane says evenly. "People have thought that before."

"But, like... don't you, I mean... you guys are so... _like_ that," Steven says. "And you said..."

"We never talked about it," Ryan says. "It was nice of Shane to help me out, but I don't hold it against him that it wasn't, you know... what he wanted."

"What I wanted," Shane repeats. "What _I_ wanted?"

"I didn't mean to make things awkward," Steven says.

"No," Shane says. "I think this is an important conversation." He lays one hand on Steven's hip. "We're all part of it."

"What do you want, Shane?" Ryan asks. He's staring at Shane's mouth a little bit, he realizes, and he forces himself to look up into Shane's eyes instead.

"You," Shane says, looking back. "Both of you."

Ryan holds very, very still. That can't be true. Shane can't want _Ryan._ Then Ryan's whole pining thing, the past couple of months, would have been for nothing. Then they could have been doing this _the whole time._

"Lucky you!" Steven says, patting Shane's hand and ignoring the fact that Ryan is having a silent crisis, here. "Since we... _fucked,_ and everything. Ryan, what about you?"

"I," Ryan says, and stops. "Are you... are you serious? You're not just... you're not just saying that? Is that an option?"

Shane looks at him, then gestures at the three of them, naked and piled together. "Sure looks like it," he says.

"I mean — really?" Ryan's voice might possibly break, just a little. In answer, Shane leans in and kisses him. It's light and mostly dry, but it's full of promise. "Oh," Ryan says.

"Ooh, is kissing on the table?" Steven sits up so quickly that Ryan has to jerk his head back to avoid a collision.

"I'm down for it," Ryan says dizzily, and then he's got Steven's mouth on his, eager and awesome.

"I can't say this is what I expected from a night working late," Shane says, "but I'm willing to put in the extra overtime if you two are."

"I think that can be arranged!" Steven kisses Shane, then, and Ryan watches them. He's close enough to see every tiny motion, to hear the little hungry noises they're both making. It makes him feel like he could cry and laugh and come all at once, but he settles for kissing Shane's cheek and groping Steven's ass. There'll be time for all of that later.


End file.
